Soulmates
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: A young girl is abducted from her world and is thrown into a new adventure in another world. Will she be able to return home or will she chose to stay?
1. When Max Fell From The Sky

_**Chapter 1: When Max Fell From The Sky**_

Me: Hey every one its me Kakashisgirl2010. I thought about doing a crossover with Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. So if you don't mind please tell me what you think. But in this one Al is going to have his body.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OFC and the plot of the story. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

**.**

_**No one's POV**_

Max found a hot springs after one of her missions. Her family wouldn't mind if is was a few hours late.

Max started to take off her clothes just leaving on her bra and panties. She slowly got into the nice hot water up to her breasts.

She gave a small moan of pleasure, cause the water felt good on her sore body. When she was starting to relax is when she heard a twig snap.

She jumped out of the water as fast as she could. Max didn't have time to put on her clothes.

But she did have time to stuff them into her bag. Running as fast as she could bare footed, Max was tired from her week long mission.

So her speed was a lot slower then before. She curst at her self for letting her guard down.

Father all ways telling her.

'_Never let your guard down at any given time. If you do that might be the last thing you do._'

Being a ninja some times suck. Max was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't know she was slowing down.

She was drained of her energy. Then her pursuer grabbed her around the waist. "Boss we got the SheWolf."

Said the man that was holding Max. She was trying her hardies to get away.

If only she could get the food piles out between her breasts. But he had her arms pinned down at her sides.

She could smell the demon on him.

"Dam you panthers demons. Let me go or my mother with hunt you down and kill you!"

She hate using her mother when she was trapped. Then the boss of the panther pack walked out of the shadows.

"Well well well isn't the bitches daughter. Don't we have something special planed for you."

He started to laugh so did his pack. What I wouldn't give to be in my fighting state.

I would love to rip his head of his shoulders. Then something happened so fast that her mind blacked out for a while.

When she can to there was a gorgeous man with raven color wings coming out of this back. But there was more then one of them.

Max clenched her fangs all she could think was.

'_Dam first panther demons and now Angles!_'

The angel in front of her look at her. He smiled at her.

"Max long time no see."

She didn't say anything.

"What you don't want to talk to me then fine. Or by the way nice breasts for a sixteen year old."

That pissed her off. She lunged at him and that was a bad idea.

Cause the angel moved so fast and put his arms around her and went up in to the sky.

"I'm going to take you to the boss."

As she looked up to see a portal to another world. She reacted to slow.

When they were in the portal she started to fight with out losing her back-pack (_by the way was on her back the hole time_).

As they came out of the other side of the portal. The angel let go of her and as she fell she got out a few food piles.

Then ate them giving her more power. Max locked eyes with the angel he looked mad.

"You lil bitch you knock us out of the portal to early. Now I have to fly miles to get to the bosses pla-"

He didn't have time to finish. Cause Max hit him in the face.

Then when she was going to hit him again he caught her hand and punched her. She was at lest hundred feet in the air.

Max balled up so when she hit the ground it wouldn't hurt so much. When she hit and skidded across the hard rock path.

As Max skidded on her back she flipped over to her feet. Sliding across the ground digging her feet and nails into the stone.

As Max did this she left claw marks in the stone. The angel moved fast that he hit her in the back of her head.

Sending her flying in the air. Max twisted in the air and landed on her feet a little bit to graceful.

Her eyes were only on him. She didn't see who was around her.

_**Alphonse's POV**_

I was watching my big brother and Colonel Mustang about to fight. But before they could get started.

The sky started to grow dark and the wind stated to blow hard. Then this thing like a tornado cut in half opened up.

"Brother what is that?"

I couldn't help my self. I had to ask cause I was a lil bit scared.

Then to figures came from it falling but then one of the figures had wings. It started to fly and the other one kept on falling.

"I don't know Al but what is that thing with the wings."

Said Ed. We kept on watching then the smaller one of the two hit the other one. When the smaller one was going to hit the other one again. It grabbed the little one and punched the little one.

The little one then balled up and hit the ground hard. No one could live after falling that high up.

But as she. . .wait a minute the little one is a girl?

That cant be but there she was skidding across the stone and flipped from her back to her feet and hands. But her nail cut through the stone to slow her down.

Then there was a man behind her but there was something wrong he had raven colored wings coming out of his back. No one was moving all we could do was watch as he hit her in the head.

Sending her flying in the air but she twisted and landed on her feet gracefully. Her eyes were on the man with the wings and no one else.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. But then they started to turn a sky blue. "Take me back or die!"

Said the girl. I couldn't help but to notices that she was in just a bra and panties. The man smiled at her.

"Ha-ha if you kill me then you wont be able to go back. So bitch your stuck here." The girl gritted her teeth. Then the girl moved so fast that I couldn't see where she went.

The man moved and the girl tried to hit him. They started to fight at a speed that was hard to keep up.

"It that all you got Max? Maybe you should take some more food piles."

Then the man started to laugh. The girl named Max smiled.

"Nice try Rex but I don't need that!"

She yelled and then she grabbed one of his winds and spun and pulled. The wing was ripped off and gold blood pouring out of the wound

Then a flash of light that looked like blue fire hit the wound.

"You bitch how did you know. If you ripe off the wing and then burn the wound. It will take a very long time for it to grow back?"

Said Rex as he looked at Max. She smiled and she looked down at her bleeding hands.

"You forget who my mother is Rex."

Rex saw her hands bleeding.

"Did she forget to tell you that our wings are razor sharp."

He looked like he was still in pain.

"No but if you don't have your wings then you can't fly away."

Then Max ran at Rex and he did the same. She dodged to the side and ripped off the other wing.

And if my eyes where playing trick on me. But that couldn't be right.

Fire came out of her hand as she touched his wound. This time Rex screamed in pain.

The wing turn to ash in her hands. Her hands were still bleeding.

"You wont be able to heal like always with out using up more energy. Then you wont be able to win this fight."

She smiled. The man named Rex looked at her as she licked her palms.

The cuts on her palms start to heal.

"H-h-how the hell can you do that!"

There was rage in his voice.

"You still forget I am my mothers daughter! !"

Then she moved her hands so fast as she ran at him. Be for she reached him she vanish and reaper behind him.

Then her hand went through his chest but it looked liked lighting. Then the lighting turned black and Rex started to turn black and when she pulled her hand back.

His body turned to ash and blow away in the wind. Max hit the ground on her hands and knees.

Breathing hard then she looked up at the sky. The sky was still black and then she let out a scream of rage mixed with sadness.

Tears rolling down her face and at the same time it started to rain.

_**Max's POV**_

I couldn't believe I wont be able to see my family and friends again. Then I pulled off my bag and looked for my clothes.

I put on my tank top and mini skirt. I let down my gray and red hair that went down to my shoulders.

The rain kept on falling even after I stopped crying. Then I got the feeling that I was being stared at.

When I looked around there were a lot of men around me. I didn't know were I was but the buildings behind the men were nothing like the village.

There was not trees and the ground was all stone not dirt. Then the rain started to lighten up.

A tall man in blue with raven-hair walked forward. I pulled out my own Artemis Scythe like mother but mine was named Sirius.

I through it up in the air were it expand. When it came back down in my hands it turned into my Silver Scythe and had it under the mans chin.

He just put up his hands.

"There is no need for this young lady."

I didn't trust him. The raven-hair man smiled a lil.

"My name is Roy Mustang and I wont hurt you."

I moved so fast that he didn't see me put up my weapon.

"You may call me Max."

I held out my hand to him.

"Its nice to meet you Max. Ouch!"

I squeezed a lil bit to hard. Humans.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Roy smiled at me. Then I could smell this hormones go up.

"Some one is in heat."

His was I said and his face turned red. . .


	2. Flirting

_**Chapter 2: Flirting**_

Max's POV

Roy smiled at me. Then I could smell this hormones go up.

"Some on is in heat."

His was I said and his face turned red.

"How did you know that?"

He whispered to me. I looked him in the eyes.

"I could smell it coming off your skin."

His dark eyes got big. I looked behind him. There was a pretty blond hair girl glaring at me. The look on her face reminded me of Ino. I so missed my family and village.

"Why are you crying for Max?"

I looked back at Roy.

"What are you talking about?"

But then I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek. He just looked at me.

"Its nothing. So where am I anyway?"

Roy looked at me weird.

"You are in Central City."

I cocked my head to one side.

"What is a city?"

Now he was started to look worried.

"You don't know what a city is? Or are you just pulling my chain?"

I looked at him.

"If I was pulling your dam chain you would know I was."

Then he took a few steps back. I looked down at my hair.

"Dam it. Max claim down there is nothing to be pissed off about."

Then my hair started to change back to gray and red. When I got mad my hair turns white and don't know why.

"What just happened to your hair?"

Roy just asked me. I looked at him.

"When I get mad it turns white."

Why is he asking me the stupid things.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is a city or not?"

He looked at the blond.

"Its ok Riza you can put that away."

I looked back over his shoulder to see her holding something up.

"A city is a place where people live."

I took a deep breath.

"Its a village. You should just said Village. So what land is this?"

Then he looked at me weird again. I just rolled my eyes.

"Am I still in the Land of Fire or did Rex take me over the sea?"

The blond name Riza spoke first.

"What the Hell are you talking about. There is not place called the Land of Fire."

I was started to dislike her. Then it hit me.

"DAM YOU REX!"

I yelled to the sky. Every one was looking at me.

"That was a portal to a different dimension. I didn't think it was possible. Sure I heard story's about some Angels that had the power to do it. But there just story's. Mother was right all story's have a based of truth in them."

My legs couldn't hold me up any more. I hit the ground and having Lady Tsunade as a teacher I spilt the ground with out even trying. Riza had to moved Roy out of the way. If not then he would have fell into the crack. I wasn't the type of girl that cried a lot but when you lost every thing in one day. That's a lot for one person to take in. I screamed out in rage and that wasn't a good idea of losing my temper. My hair started to stand up and my eyes started to change in to my wolf eyes. Before I could phase I heard my mothers voice in my head.

_**'Remember my child you have powers that you have to make sure you keep in check. If not then someone might be killed.'**_

Then I stopped my rage in its tracks. I went back to normal. I closed my eyes.

"Its not fair what did I ever do to deserve this. WHY!"

I screamed the last world. Then someone put a hand on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Roy but when I look up at the person. I was looking in to some really pretty brownish gold eyes.

"Its ok you are safe now."

I couldn't look away from his face. I never seen any one like him before.

"Al get away from her! She's not human."

I could smell his rage at this boy. I grabbed the boy named Al and moved him behind me. Putting him out of harms way I started to growl.

"Ed brother. Your scaring her. Back off."

So that boy with long blond hair is this ones brother. Older brother by they way he is talking to the young one.

"He cares about you Al is it? Older brothers are like that. I should now I'm the youngest out of four. My brothers are like your but taller."

Then he started to yell at me about him being short and stuff. I looked at him and stayed.

"Shut up." using my powers he shut him up.

"How did you do that?"

Al wasn't the only one that said that at the same time.

"I just have my ways."

I moved closed to Ed. He was able to speak now.

"I'm not short."

I moved closer.

"Your not short. Your fun size."

That made him blush. I moved away.

"But how did you know I wasn't human?"

That took every one back. I didn't mean to say that.

"I was just joking don't look at me like that."

Then they starts to loosen up.

Alphonse's POV

Max was giggling but I knew some how she wasn't lying about not being human. But I couldn't make my self speak out.

"So Max was it. What were you talking about Angels and a different dimension"

Said Colonel Mustang. I looked up at him.

"If you don't mind-" she yawned then finished saying.

"I would like to take a shower and get some food before I talk. Its been all most a week since I had a good meal."

The Colonel nodded.

.

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~A

A~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~A

.

Lieutenant Riza took Max to the girls changing room to take a shower. The Colonel, my brother, me and the rest of the Colonel's team was in his office. The Colonel told Jean to go and get Max some food. Ed was on the couch.

"So Mustang what are you going to do with that girl."

I didn't like the way that brother was talking about her.

"I'm going to talk to her about where she is from Elric. If you most know."

I just sat next to brother and waited for Max to come back. It didn't take long when she walked in her was in a black really mini shirt but she had tights under them but you could see her dark blue thong that went up on her hips and she was just wearing a sports bra and she had her hair in pigtails. She was still barefooted. The Colonel's nose was bleeding and when Jean walked back in his nose was bleeding as while. She looked over at him smiled and came over and sat between me and brother. She pulled up her legs and just looked at me with her purple eyes. I couldn't help but to look back. The Colonel spoke.

"Jean got you some food."

Jean walked over and gave her the food.

"Thank you."

Was all she said. but she looked down at the food and sniffed it.

"Umm what is this?"

Ed and a few of the other busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at I never seen food like this."

After that every one stopped laughing.

"Really you never seen food like this before?"

The Colonel said.

"Yes. I never seen anything like this."

I spoke up.

"Its called pizza and its really good. Take a bite."

She just looked at me. I smiled but when she didn't make any movement for the food. I picked up a peace of the pizza and took a bite. when I swallowed.

"See its really good."

She looked down at the peace I took a bite and then picked it up. She slowly moved it to her red lips and took a bite. She chewed then when she swallowed it her eyes got huge. Max started to dig into the food.

"Wow she really was hungry."

Ed said but there was a look in his eyes that I never seen there before. That look looks like when Winry see something she loves. Wait a minute does brother have a crush on Max? I couldn't believe that.

"Mmm that was good thank you for the food."

I didn't see her finish eating. The Colonel smiled a lil.

"Your welcome. So now would you like to tell use about the Angels and that different dimension?"

She took a deep breath.

"If I do and you don't like what you hear what would you do to me?"

She didn't look at him but down at her hands.

"I wouldn't do anything to you."

Then she slowly looked over at him.

"You are lying."

I looked up at the Colonel when his eyes got a lil bit big.

"How do you know that I'm lying?"

She must have a smile on her face.

"Cause I can smell a lie. Its like sour milk smell so tell me the truth or I leave."

The Colonel stood up.

"You could try to leave but you wouldn't make it out of this room."

She jumped up to her feet.

"Oh you think you and your humans can hold me?"

What did she mean by _**'your humans'**_.

"What do you mean but my humans?"

She moved closer to his disk. Riza pulled out her gun ready to shot.

"I haven't met a human, demon or angel that could hold me."

What did she mean. There are no demons or angels.

"You call us humans when you are one to."

She smiled.

"Ok you got me but still you cant hold me."

The Colonel leaned forward and so did she. they stared at each other then she kissed him on the lips hard. That took him and every one by surprise. Then she pulled away.

"Got you."

She stuck out her tongue at him and came back to the couch and sat down. The Colonel was still in shock then she put her head in my lap and pulled her legs up to her chest. I know my face turned red and Ed looked at me with envy (lol). Then the Colonel.

"How old are you Max?"

Was he seeing if she was legal. She closed her eyes.

"16 going on 17 soon. Why?"

She looked younger then 16 but wow she is hot. Did I just think that? The Colonel nodded.

"Where my mother is from she was told that they were born from angels, demons, humans, and gods. But we are not sure with some of that. Demon and human is a yes but we don't know about the others. There are angels but most of them are fallen so they have raven color wings. The pure angels if there are any left have white with blue or purple wings. Some of them suppose to have the power to open a portal to another world. I never thought it was true until to day."

Riza rolled her eyes.

"If that was true then why did you show up here of all days?"

I didn't get what she was saying but Max jumped up. . .

Max's POV

I jumped up and glared at the blond bitch.

"I don't know what the hell today is to you. But what did I get? I got ripped way form my home. I lost my home, friends and my fuckin family! ! !"

I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't stay her so I turned and jumped over the couch. Then dived out of the window form the 3rd floor. I landed then took off running. When I finally stopped I was at a park. I sat on a swing and looked up at the sky. There will be a full moon soon. Then some one sat next to me it was Alphonse,

"Hey I been looking for you Max."

I put my head on the chain.

"How did you fined me?"

He looked up at the starry sky.

"I just had a feeling you would be here. I know this is the place I would go when I'm sad."

I smiled at him.

"It Roy mad at me?"

I don't know why I was asking. I know I kissed him cause he was hot as hell.

"No he's not but he is mad at Lieutenant Riza."

I sighed.

"What did she mean by what she said?"

Al looked at me.

"Will today was the Colonels assessment. If he didn't past then he wouldn't be the Flame Alchemist. Lieutenant Riza has a thing for the Colonel and you kissing him didn't help. By the way why did you kiss him anyway?"

I knew he was going to ask that

"Cause I could kiss him. I really thought it would piss him off but I think he like it."

He just nodded.

"Will we better get back before they send everyone to looking for you"

I nodded and got up we started back to HQ.


End file.
